Out of this world
by catrod1992
Summary: Bakura has the worst luck in the history of mankind. His alarm clock dies, he gets fired from work and his boyfriend dumps him all in the same day. When he drowns his sorrows in alcohol, he ends up at the lake when a strange alien boy crashes to earth.
1. Chapter 1

===bakura pov===

My name is bakura for those idiots who don t know. I have long white spiky hair that past my shoulder, my eyes are the same exact color as blood, i am 22 years old. My hobbies are drinking and gabling. But i have the worst luck there is

I was out wondering around domino, drunk. As far as i can say it has been the worst day of my life. First my alarm clock suddenly decides that it wants to die. Then i ended up getting to work late on the most important there is in the work history, and guess what i get fired. Then a boyfriend of mine *cough yami *cough* decide to dump me, my fault for dating a gold digger. Next thing that happen was that my land lord told me the rent was due next week, and i needed to pay for the wall that i supposedly broke.

So now i was drunk as hell and i was walking around aimlessly seeing if a cop would bust me and take me to jail to make my day even worse. I ended up walking around by Domino Lake. I kicked a rock into the lake and snicker

"Stupid idiots *hic* why did they fire me there a whole*hic* bunch of other idiots that don t *hic* do their jobs right" i said

I took another drink from my beer, and looked up at the sky, it was strange but from here you can see all of the stars.

"Damn it why do i have the worst *hic*luck" i said

Then a shooting start crossed the sky, i smiled slightly some idiots believe if you make your wish on a falling star it would come true. I took another drink and sighed

"Might as well make a wish" i said

I took in a deep breath and tried gathering my sober thoughts

"I wish my luck would turn around" i said

Then a shooting star fell right into the lake and i jumped. The star was so bright i covered my eyes with my hand, i looked at the lake and i saw a figure standing on the lake, the light dimmed down so i put my hand down and i gasped. The figure on the lake was actually a young man about my age maybe a year younger. But what was a strange thing was he looked like me but what was ever stranger was he had wings actually wings like an angel. He turned his head and looked at me; he started too walked towards me. I was ready to wake up any moment from my drunken dreams

He was only a few inches away from my face; I started at him and study him more. He looked like me but in a more innocent way, his eyes were aqua green instead of red like mine. His clothing was also strange they looked like something straight out of a Hollywood space movie; he was also wearing some strange necklace. It was a ring that held a triangle in the middle of the triangle was an eye and the ring had five arrows attached to it. He cupped my face, his hands felt so soft and warm.

"$^&$#&(^!#" he said

What the f*ck did this guy say and just who the hell is he. He chuckled and then he kissed me right on the lips. Next thing i knew everything went dark and i was out cold.

===end of part 1===

cat:so there is the first part of out of this world

bakura:is this some kinda of alien love story

cat:shhhhh yes

dark:you need to lay off the ufo specails aibou

cat:i only watched one

hikira:now that i think about it what is in area 51

cat: abunch of space ships and aliens weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

dark:*sweat drop* did she

hikira:no catnip coffe or candy

dark:wtf is wrong with you aibou

cat:i m bored

dark:R&M I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	2. Chapter 2

===last time===

He cupped my face, his hands felt so soft and warm.

"$^&$#&(^!#" he said

What the fuck did this guy say and just who the hell is he. He chuckled and then he kissed me right on the lips. Next thing i knew everything went dark and i was out cold.

===bakura pov===

I felt really dizzy; my mind felt like it had been smashed with a hammer then ran over with a fourteen wheeler truck. My stomach felt like it was going hurl out of my body. And my head felt very hot.

/damn got to lay off the margaritas fuck i don t even remember getting back to my apartment all i remember is that alien boy/i thought to myself

I open my eyes to see the ceiling of my crappy apartment studio. I sighed being drunk can sure give you weird dreams, gezzz an alien boy who looks like me, damn what fucked up dreams. Then i felt someone nuzzle my arm, i turned my head and saw him. The boy from last night. He still had his wings, his weird necklace and his strange clothing; i freaked out and let out a yell, which woke the alien up. I scooted across the room; the alien sat up and looked at me curiously.

"#%^&*&$" he said

A moment later, someone was banging my door.

"Bakura it s me malik" the person said

"Shit" i whisper

I quickly ran over to the alien and grabbed his wrist. I rushed him over to the closet and pushed. I quickly closed the door be hide him then i rushed over to the door and opened it

"Hey malik" i said breathlessly

There stood an Egyptian with dark tan skin, light purple eyes, light violet hair. He was wearing a white t shirt and boxers his hair was a mess and he looked pissed

"What was that yelling did you dream of fuzzy bunnies again" he said

"Uhhh yeah those fuzzy bunnies keeping popping up in my dreams" i lied

"Bakura as your friend and land lord please try not to yell so loud on a Saturday morning" he said

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind" i said

"Oh i also heard what happen at your work" he said

"Don't bring that up" i said

*sigh*"I'll give you a couple weeks more so you can pay the rent I'll also let the wall problem go to" he said

"Thanks you're a real pal" I said

"Anyway did you see the shooting stars last night" he asked

"Shooting stars...me no way never saw them" i said quickly

"Damn they were so cool i think one fall close to domino" he said

Then we heard a thud, in my room. I cursed lightly under my breath

"What was that" malik asked

"Nothing nothing it s nothing" i said

"Really are you hiding a pet or something" he asked

"Nope" i said

"Come on let me see" he said

He tried to come into my studio but i kept blocking him.

"I told you it s nothing" i said

"Then why are blocking me out" he said

"Because it s my studio" i said

"Land lord now let me in" he said

"No" i said

"Oh look it s raining beer" he said

"What no way" i said

I rushed over to the window to look outside but it was bright and sunny. Malik rushed over to my closet and opened it. Everything fall on top of malik and i started laugh my ass off. Malik glared at me, then the alien stepped out of the closet, but his wings were gone and so were his clothes the only thing that was on him was his necklace which meant he was naked. Malik looked at the alien then back at then did a double take

"Bakura" he said

Then he jumped on the look alike and hugged him

"He is so cute oh my god is he your long lost twin brother" he asked

"No he is not" i said

"Where did you find him" he asked

"On the streets i think he s foreign because i don t understand what he says" i kind of lied

"#$^&*#$%$" the alien said

"Strange i can speak Egyptian French and a little bit of Spanish but i can t understand him" malik said

"Yeah i told you" i said

"And bakura why is this boy naked" he asked

I blushed heavily, why was he naked now of all times.

"I don t know he was like that when i found" i lied

"Well then" he said

He cupped the alien chin and looked at him seductively

"How about you and i do a little bit of shopping" he said real sexy like

I snapped and punch malik on the forehead

"Knock it off you pervert" i said

"Ow that hurt anyway I'll give him some of my clothes since yours won t fit him" he said

"Thanks malik i owe you one" i said

"Oh and what are you going to call the little cutie" he said

I looked around my room and my eyes lands on my street fighter movie.

"I think Ryou" i said

"Street fighter" he said

"Street fighter" i said

===end of part 2===

dark:*coughing*

bakura:*chuckles* did someone catch the swine flu

dark:no i still choking from yesterday

ryou:what did you guys do yester day

cat:went swimming and dark drowned alot

bakura:lol you can t swim

dark:yes i can swim...just not right

hikira:you better lay down dark

dark:well atleast the good thing about swimming was aibou and hikira were both wearing two pieces

hikira & cat:=____=;

cat:R&M


	3. Chapter 3

===last time===

I looked around my room and my eyes lands on my Street Fighter movie.

"I think Ryou" I said

"Street Fighter" he said

"Street Fighter" I said

===bakura pov===

I put away my futon and looked over at the alien; he wore a white t shirt, his weird necklace thing and a pair of blue jeans. He smiled and I looked away

/ok so you may possible be drunk from last night and you hit your head this is all just a bad dream/I thought

"Hey Bakura you got a phone call" Malik yelled

I got up and went over to where the phone was

"This is Bakura" I said

"Bakura do you have some time today" a female asked

"Yeah" I said

"Can you come to the Domino library we can pay for helping us out for the day" she said

"Alright I'll be there" I said

I went back over to my apartment where the alien was looking around my room. I grabbed my keys then grabbed his wrist

"%$^&*" he said

"Damn it speak some god damn English" I yelled

After I said that he looked like he was about to cry, I sighed deeply

"Sorry I m just don t understand you" I said

He sniffed then smiled again, we left the apartment building. Ryou looked around in surprise, everything just seem to amaze him. We made it to Domino library, I walked over to the front desk a girl with brown hair and brown eyes looked up

"Can I help you" she asked

"I m Bakura Touzoku, I m here about the job" I said

"Ah yes Bakura follow me" she said

She got up from the desk and walked over to the back room where tons of boxes were piled up.

"Can you please open all of these boxes and place all of the books on this table; I will be coming in and out to put them away "she said

"Alright" I said

After eight long hours, I finished unpacking all of the boxes. I took in a deep breath and the girl smiled

"Thank you for all of your help" she said

She handed me a check for $60, I sighed this wasn't even enough to pay the rent.

"Hey did you see a boy that looked me, somewhere around here" I asked

"Oh him sure I have" she said

We walked out of the back room and over to some desk where Ryou was reading a books. Piles of books were right next to him.

"He's been reading book after book, I m so surprise someone can read that many books in one day" she said

"How many books did he read" I asked

"I m not sure but it s around 70 book" she said

I raised my eyebrow and looked over at Ryou; he looked up at me and smiled. He closed the book and walked over to me

"You have such a cute brother would he like a library member ship card" she asked

"No thanks we have to get going" I said

We made it back to my apartment and I got out a cup of ramen then turn on my hot plate. I grabbed a pot then put some water in it, then set it on the hot plate

"What are you doing bakura" Ryou asked

"I m making myself dinner" I said

My eyes widen in shock, I grabbed Ryou shoulder and looked at him

"Did you just speak English" I asked

"Yes going to the library was a smart idea, I learned your language quite fast by reading all of those books" he said

"What you understood English this whole time" I said

"Yes but I just couldn't speak it" he said

"Ok then you have some explaining to do like first who the hell are you" I said

"Well I m $%# from the planet ^&*%"he said

He did the little alien hand sign and smiled

"Ok why did you come to earth" I asked

"…Well I need to get away from my planet" he said

"Where you spaceship" I said

"I didn't use a spaceship, I use a pod you humans call them shooting starts" he said

"Ok and where is this pod of yours" I asked

"It s in the lake nobody should be able to find it" he said

"What happen to your wings and why the hell were you naked when my land lord came" I asked annoyed

"Well i can make my wings come out whenever I want and for being naked...I thought you land lord would get curious if he saw my clothing" he said

"And that weird necklace of yours what is it" I asked

I pointed to his necklace that hung from his neck

"Oh this is the millennium ring this helps me find my way when I am lost" he said

"Alright so you not here to invade earth or anything" I asked

*chuckles*"No I don t think I could have anything to gain by attacking your planet" he said

I nodded and sighed

/well he doesn't look that dangerous/

"Ummm bakura what burning" he said

I looked over to my hot plate, and the water was boiling like crazy. I quickly turned it off, but when I did the thing burned me and I yelped. I kicked the thing making it land on my dirty clothes. Then my clothes caught on fire

"Oh fuck" I said

Ryou eyes glowed green, he raised his hands. The fire started to gather in his hand, he closed his hand and his eyes stopped glowing green. He looked at me and smiled

===end of part 3===

cat:UFO ARE REAL

bakura:=____=; i ll take one guess and say cat nip

dark:yup hikira where did you hid it this time

hikira:in the kicthen

dark:where

hikira:in the veagtable drow

cat:I M AM A SUPERSTAR

dark:aibou sit

cat:*sits*

ryouR&M I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	4. Chapter 4

===last time===

I looked over to my hot plate, and the water was boiling like crazy. I quickly turned it off, but when I did the thing burned me and I yelped. I kicked the thing making it land on my dirty clothes. Then my clothes caught on fire

"Oh fuck" I said

Ryou eyes glowed green, he raised his hands. The fire started to gather in his hand, he closed his hand and his eyes stopped glowing green. He looked at me and smiled

===Ryou pov===

Bakura looked at my shock, I kind of understand why I am of course an alien from a different world

"You have powers" he said

"Telekinesis is what you humans call it but, that's about it" I said

He sighed and started to clean up the mess, I got up and helped him out. He looked at me then went back to what he was doing. He got up and grabbed his wallet

"Come on we are going to eat out" he said

I followed him outside and the whole city look different at the night, the lights lit up the city wonderfully. I was amazed at how wonderfully these humans were able to make this city. Bakura stop at a stand, he sat down on the stool. (Kind of looks like the ramen stand from "Naruto", ok I'll shut up)

"Don't just stand there sit down" he said

"Oh ok" I said

I sat down, and a man with blond hair and browns eye turned around. He wiped the counter and he smiled at us, I recognize this man as Joey, but I didn't say anything

"Hey Bakura been awhile" he said

"Tfff just get me two regulars" Bakura said

"Albright that your brother" he asked

"No I just found him in an alley last night" Bakura said

"Last night I thought you and Yami had a date" he said

"Don't mention that bastard name to me ever again" he hissed

"Wah I start making your food" he said

The man turned around and started preparing the food which smelled right good. It was strange but humans always need to 'eat' to keep up their energy but not aliens we can easy absorb light from the sun and use that as energy, sort of like the plants here on Earth.

"Umm Bakura" I said

"What" he asked

"Who's this" I asked

He raised his eyebrow and sighed

"He's one of my good drinking buddies, his name Is Joey" he said

"Yeah me and Bakura go all the way back to high school" Joey said

Joey placed two big bowels in front of us, Bakura handed Joey a green piece of paper. Then he got a piece of wood from a large cup then split it in half and began to eat. I looked at the 'food' questionable

"What's the matter don't you like ramen" Joey asked

"Is that what this is" I asked

I remember reading a 'manga' in the library called 'Naruto', and the main character always liked to eat ramen.

"Just eat it Ryou" Bakura said

I looked at him, he got some of the 'noodles' and put it into his mouth. I got one of the pieces of wood then spilt it in half. I held the sticks like Bakura, then got some of the noodles and put it into my mouth, this 'ramen' tasted so great. The flavors just seemed to explode in my mouth, I tasted something different things at once it was just so good.

"Oh #$%" I said

"What the fuck kind of language is that" Joey asked

"Ryou here is from another country" Bakura quickly lied

I quickly started to eat the noodles, I finished the big bowl in no time. I smiled and looked at Joey

"Joey this is the best thing I ever tasted thank you very much for making it" I said

"Wow no one has ever said that before about my ramen" he said

"It was really good Joey " I said

Bakura finished his bowel and got up

"Alright enough let s go Ryou" he said

"Ok bye Joey, I hope I can have some more of your ramen soon" I said

"Thanks Ryou you can came by anytime" Joey said

===end of part 4===

Dark: man It s been awhile since we had ramen

Hikira: I know what happen to that whole box we had of ramen

Cat: stupid baka no brother pig ate them all

Bakura: you have a brother

Cat: sadly yes I m not even sure If he is my real brother

Hikira: they don t even look like they are related

Dark: and they act so different

Cat: I think the bitch had an affair

Dark: wouldn't be surprise there

Hikira: R&M I NOT OWN YUGIOH


	5. Chapter 5

===Bakura pov===

I and Ryou got back to the apartment and I started to lay out the futon, Ryou started to help me out

"Ok why the hell are you helping" I asked

"I thought it would help get things done faster" he said

I sighed and we finished laying out the futon, I got out of my jeans so now I was only in my boxers and shirt. I looked over to Ryou and he was sitting down next to the futon, then a sudden thought hit me

"Do you remember anything from last night" I asked

"Yes I do" he answered

"Then why did you kiss me last" I asked

"What's a kiss" he asked

"Oh god you don't even know what a kiss is" I asked annoyed

"Well I did read a few books that had the word kiss, but what is it exactly" he asked

I sighed out loud and scratch my forehead

"How to explain a kiss ummm…it when two people...uh put their lips together when they feel something for each other I guess" I said

"Oh is that it well I wasn't trying to kiss you" he said

"Then what the hell were you trying to do, poison me, read my mind, put something kind of alien technology in me" I asked

"Well I was looking into your past" he said

"Huh" I said

"You see my species can look into people past when we have some sort of touchable contact, sorry I was very curious about where I had landed on Earth and you were the closet person there" he said

"And how did we get back to my apartment" I asked

"I carried you on my back and I used my millennium ring to show me the way back here. Good thing nobody saw us" he said with a smile

"So you know everything about me" I asked

"Yes I do" he said

I sat down on the futon and smirked this was going to be interesting

"Ok then what just happened to me recently" I asked

"You were fired from your job because you showed up late on a very important day, then your boyfriend Yami dumped you, I think you called him a 'gold digger' then you got drunk and meet me" he said

"Hmmm ok but anyone can look that up, what's my favorite drink" I asked

"It's between a bloody Mary and tequila" he said

"My favorite food" I asked

"Steak you prefer it raw 'the redder the better' as you say" he said

My smirked widen the little alien was right so far.

"Ok what was my childhood like?" I asked

"Well… you never knew much about your father and you mother was a drunk so she didn't take care of you much. So that left you to grow up on you own. You run away from home after you turned twelve, then you met Malik and his family took you in. After a few years Malik bought this building and turned into an apartment building, you were the first to move in here" he said

I raised my eyebrow in surprise, he was correct about everything. No one knew about my so called mother not even Malik knew about her. I snapped out my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door, I got up and open it.

"Hey Bakura" Malik said

"What's up Malik" I said

"Here" he said

He handed me a large shopping bag, I opened it and the bag was full of clothes

"These are just some of the clothes I never wore, I think they should fit Ryou nicely" he said

"They are no leather in here, right" I asked

I looked at Malik with a raised eyebrow, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. I couldn't even image what Ryou would look like in Malik skin tight leather clothing.

"Nope they are all cotton maybe a few silk shirts but no leather. So where little Ryou" he asked

"Right here" I answered

"Mind if I come in" he asked

I stepped aside and Malik stepped inside. Ryou looked at us and smiled, he got up and walked over to us.

"Hey Ryou remember me" he asked

"Yes you are Malik if I am correct" he said

"Wow you know English" he asked

"Well after visiting the library I managed to learn the language. Thanks you again Bakura for taking me there" he said

"Aww you're so smart and cute" he said

He hugged Ryou, if this were an anime there would be a heart background behind the two boys. I just wanted to gag. Malik can act like such a gay boy sometimes which annoyed the hell out of me

"Malik it's late I m going to bed" I said

"Alright, why don't you gave Ryou a tour of Domino tomorrow since you have nothing else better to do" he asked

"Might as well" I said

"Alright I'll see you later Ryou" he said

"Bye Malik" Ryou said

Malik left closing the door and turning off the lights behind him. I laid down on the futon, I let out a sigh of relaxation bed time is what I loved the most. Ryou slowly moved over to me then he looked down at me, his green eyes stared at me.

"Bakura" he asked

"What" I growled

"Umm is it ok if I can sleep next to you" he asked

I let out another sigh and moved over, Ryou smiled and laid down right next to me. After a few minutes Ryou rolled over so he was sleeping close to me, very close to me. I looked at him he was breathing softly and his eyes were closed, he already fell asleep. I sighed again and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist then fell asleep myself.

===end of part 5===

Dark: awww Bakura has a soft side

Bakura: i swear i m gonna kill you

Dark:*sticks out tongue* but you can t

Bakura: i will someday

Hikira: you better knock it off or I'll get the water guy

Dark Bakura: we'll stop

Cat: lol R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Chapter 6

===Ryou pov===

I felt so warm, it was really nice I never felt this kind of warmth before. I started to stir out of my sleep, I realized that I was in bakura arms, and the human was still asleep. It was a bit strange but it also felt really nice, then he tightens his grip around my waist. I could feel my face growing hot, I think humans call this 'blushing'. I looked at bakura sleeping form, he looked well… peaceful. I slowly touched his face, his skin felt soft and well smooth

/would he get mad if I were to 'kiss' him again/I thought

I looked through the memories of his past, nothing came up. I slowly moved closer to his lips, our lips were a mire inch away from each other then he open his eyes. I quickly backed away and my face grew even hotter. He stared at me for a moment then let go of my waist and sat up

"How did you sleep" he asked

"Um very good" I said

He nodded his head he got up and went over to a cabinet, he open it and got out a blue box. He opens it and pulled out a sliver packet, he handed one to me. I picked up the packet and looked at it, it read 'strawberry'

"What's this" i asked

"It's a pop tart, just open the packet and eat the thing inside" he said

I did what he said and the 'pop tart' tasted very sweet

"Wow you human really make the best food" I said

"Hmph it's really nothing, I don't eat pop tarts that often" he said

I finished up the pop tart then bakura got the bag from yesterday then he threw me some clothes.

"Get dressed I'm going to wash up before we leave" he said

I nodded my head, bakura went over to the closet and picked out some clothes. He left the apartment, I looked at the clothing he threw at me there was a light blue shirt with 'angels wings' printed on the back and a pair of blue jeans. I turned around and got dressed. I finished putting on the clothes, then I around and saw bakura dressed in a black shirt and black pants his ear with dripping wet. He got a 'towel' then he started to dry out his hair, he finished drying his hair then he looked at me.

"Ready" he asked

"Yup" I said

We left the apartment, and headed towards the center of the town.

"Ok since you looked into my past you should know where everything is" he said

"Well if you wouldn't mind, but I like to see some of those places" I said

He sighed heavily then looked at me

"Fine what would you like to see" he said

"Umm the 'park' would be nice" I said

He started to lead the way towards the park once we got there, I gasped in surprised. It was really beautiful, there were 'flowers', 'trees', and even a 'water fountain'.

"Gezzz dose everything about my world surprises you" bakura asked

"Yes, things like these don t existence in my world, we never have the time to create things like this" I said

"Then what type of things do existence in your world" he asked

"Well mostly pods and ships ports, most aliens are always on travel some never like to stay on one planet to long" I said

Then a couple walked by us, they were laughing, holding hands and they looked really happy together. I looked over at bakura and he barely notices the couple. Somehow I wanted to hold Bakura hand like that couples were, I reached out for him but then someone called out his name

"Bakura is that you" someone said

We turned our heads to see a man with violet eye, blond bangs, spiky jet black hair with crimson tips. I recognized him as Yami, Yami walked up to us with a smirk on his face. I really didn't like the looks of this human, I slowly stepped behind Bakura, Bakura just glared at Yami.

"Oh great it's the gold digger" Bakura said

"Aww is that how you treat someone when you haven't seen them for a day" he said with slightly lustful

"Yeah because you wanted a break up dumb ass" bakura hissed with icy sarcasm

"Who this your brother he looks cute" he said

Then Bakura wrapped his arms around my shoulders, he smirked at Yami. I looked at Bakura, something about the look in his eyes said that nothing good was going to happen

"This is my new lover" bakura said

"What it's barely been a day and you found someone" he said

"That's right and he a much better lover then you, he can please me more then you can" Bakura said

"Yeah right no one is better than me" he yelled

"Just watch" bakura said

Then Bakura turned my head and lips crashed on top off mine

===end of part 6===

Dark: damn it aibou don't get up so fast

Cat: shut up and quite yelling at me

Ryou: what happen?

Hikira: aibou donated blood and Dark is pissed at her for doing it for the fourth time

Cat; she also mad cuz I've been dizzy for a little while

Dark: duh because you didn't eat that much of a breakfast

Cat; excuse me but theirs is nothing in the fridge

Dark: then don't donate, gezzz it's just painfully watching them stick that huge ass needle in you

Cat: it doesn't hurt

Dark: liar

Hikira: *sigh* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	7. Chapter 7

===bakura pov===

I kissed Ryou, and Yami gasped in shock. I smirked evilly then I let tongue go into Ryou mouth. Ryou recovered and broke the kiss, and then he slapped me, hard and took off running. I stared at him shock, I rubbed the spot where he slapped me.

"I guess your new lover doesn't like you that much" Yami chuckled

"Shut it" I said

"So how much did you pay him just to be your fake lover" he asked

"I didn't pay him anything stupid baka" I hissed

"Really because I would pay him quite a lot just to get him into my bed, he is rather cute I would love to take someone like him" he said

I growled in disgust then took off to find Ryou, I found him crying underneath a tree, and he was hugging his knees crying in between them. I knelt down and put my hand on his shoulder

"Don't touch me Bakura" he said

"Ryou what's wrong" I asked

"You just kissed me" he said

"Well you kissed me the other night and i didn't hit you for it" I said

"Yeah, but I didn't do it just to make someone jealous" he said

He looked up at me and actually sliver tears were falling down his face. I suddenly felt bad about kissing him in front of Yami, I knelt down and hugged him. He sobbed on my shirt and slowly held me back.

"Did I hurt you that bad Ryou" I asked

"Yes you did…Someone from my planet did that to me, he humiliated me in front of everyone I knew so I left get away from everything" he said

I sighed and wiped away some of the tears from his face.

"Sorry Ryou, I didn't mean to do that to you" I said

He wiped away the last tear from his face and smiled softly

"That's ok but please don t do that ever again or else I'll have to zap you with my ray gun" he said

"You brought weapons with you" I asked

"No just joking" he laughed

I chuckled softly then I helped him onto his feet. We walked around town, I showed all of the stores Ryou needed to know. I also looked around for a job, I saw a store that sold bike parts with a help wanted sign on the window.

"Ryou we are just gonna go in there for a few minutes ok" I said

We went inside and I saw a tough looking man, he had spick black hair, he had a tough body builder's look. The guy was fixing a motor bike. He saw me and Ryou, he stopped what he was doing and cleaned his oily face with a dirty rag.

"What do you guys want" he asked

"I saw the sign on the window, is the job still open" I asked

"Yeah it is but you don't look like a person you knows a thing about bikes" he said

"But I'm a faster leaner and I really need this job" I said

"Yeah too bad I was looking for a kid who knows his stuff already I don't want to bet teaching some weirdo about a bike" he said

I cursed under my breath then I heard Ryou sob.

"Onii chan Bakura what are we gonna do? Your rent is due tomorrow and we barely have enough money for food" Ryou sobbed

I looked at him and got his idea, I quickly hugged the smaller boy, and I petted the small alien hair.

"It's alright Ryou we'll pull through somehow just please don't cry my little brother" I said sadly

"Onii chan" he cried

He started too fake cry onto my shoulder and I stroked his back. Hopefully this guy will buy this sad sob story

"That you brother" the guy asked

"Yes our parents were killed in a car accident when we just five years old, no one wanted to take care of us so I was the only one would take care him, life was hard but I did everything I could for my brother. I even give up the chance to go into college just so my brother has food on the table" I said

The guy sighed then got up

"Alright you got the job, but if you're late just by a second you are fired got that" he said

"Yes thank you" I said

We left the store and i looked at Ryou

"Thanks" I said

"I'm glad I was able to help bakura" he said

===end of part 7===

Cat:*coughing* son of a *cough* bitch

Bakura: got a cold huh

Cat: yes what sucks is that it Halloween

Ryou: are you still going trick of treating

Dark: hell yeah she maybe sick and a little too old to be trick or treating but we still are

Hikira: yup she got sick once on Halloween but she still trick or treated it

Cat: sucked those cuz I kept sneezing a lot *sneeze* eww that was so gross *sniff*

Bakura: $5 that people won't want to give you candy cuz your sick

Cat: shut up

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH HAPPY HALLOWEEN


	8. Chapter 8

===Ryou pov===

We went back to bakura apartment, he got out the 'hot plate' and filled a pot with 'rice', then he put the pot on the hot plate and turned it on. I sat down while looking at him

"Bakura can I ask you something" I said

"You are asking me something" he said

"Well why do you have to work" I asked

"I thought you already read my past, you should know why" he said

"Yeah but reading someone memory doesn't exactly give me all of the answer" I explained

He sighed heavily then sat down in front of me

"I have to go to work to make money" he said

"And this 'money' is for what kind of use" I asked

"Lots of thing like buying food, clothes, things for entertainment ect ect" he said

"And how much of this money do you have" I asked

"Not a lot, my rent is due next week and I hardly have enough food for the both of us" he said

I nodded, Bakura got up and turned off the hot plate, and then he got two bowels and pours the rice into the bowls. He handed me one of them along with a pair of 'chop sticks' and I smiled

"Smells great" I said

"Whatever so I guess UFO doesn't use any type of money" he said

"No but we do trade for items" I said

"Like" he said

He started to eat his rice by hand and I did the same, the rice tasted kind of plain.

"Well I can trade three ^&$ for one !$" I said

"Isn't there anyway for you to translate your language into English" he said annoyed

"No I don't think there is a way" I said

"That's great" he said annoyed

"I'm sorry "I said

"It's not your fault Ryou, so what kind of things do aliens eat" he asked

"Well to be honest…aliens don't need to eat, we can easily get our nutrients from the rays of the sun" I said

"So I've been feeding you this whole time and you didn't even need to eat" he growled

"I'm really sorry Bakura, I should have told you earlier" I said

I looked at him and he was staring at me intensely, it kind of made me nervous

"Is there something wrong Bakura" I asked

He reached out and picked a grain of rice from my face then ate it.

"No nothing's wrong" he said

I blushed heavily, good thing there was a knock on the door because Bakura would have seen me blushing badly. Bakura open the door and it was Malik, he was carrying a shopping bag and a box

"Hey Bakura brought Ryou some more clothes plus I brought you guys some cake" he said

"Thanks, hey I'm gonna be out tomorrow do you think you can take Ryou to the mall or something" he asked

"What for you got a date Bakura" Malik teased

"No I got a job and I don't want Ryou to be cooped up in my apartment all day long" he said

"Ok, I could take the little cutie on a small shopping spree" Malik said

He looked inside and smiled, and then I smiled back at him

"Thank you Malik i would greatly appreciate it" I said

Malik handed the bag and box to Bakura then he closed the door. Bakura put the bag down and brought the box over to me. He sat down and opens the box, I looked and there was a circular 'cake' with white 'frosting. Bakura handed me the cake

"Here eat this, I'm not much on sweets" he said

"Thanks" I said

I took a piece of the cake and ate it, it was really sweet and fluffy too. I let out a small giggle, Bakura smiled and went back to eating his rice

"Is it good" he asked

"Yes it is, you sure you don't want any" I asked

"Nah you can have it, it must be nice to eat something right" he said

"Yes it is" I said

I took another bite of the cake and giggle more.

"After this you should probably take a shower" he said

"Uh…a shower is the thing humans cleans themselves right" I asked

"Right, please tell aliens at least wash themselves every once in awhile" he asked

"No we always keep contamination down so you don't have to worry" I said

"That's good to hear" he said

===end of part 8===

Cat:*yawns* damn it's cold

Dark: what happen to the fucking heater *looks at bakura*

Bakura: whatever you're thinking I didn't do it

Dark: yeah my ass

Hikira:*standing in front of the oven* Bakura if you broke our ac then you'll have to buy us a new one

Bakura: and if I don't

Hikira:*happily staring at bakura*

Bakura:…

Hikira: *still staring at Bakura*

Bakura...ok I'll get you a new gezzz stop staring at me like that

Ryou: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	9. Chapter 9

===Ryou pov===

The next day Bakura went to work and I went with Malik to the 'mall'. The mall was a giant building that had many different stores in it. I looked around in amazement, Malik chuckled slightly

"Haven't you ever been to a mall before Ryou" Malik asked

"No this is my first time, this place is really amazing" I said

"Where are you from anyway" he asked

"You probably never heard of it before" he said

"Oh you're an illegal alien then" he said

"HOW DID YOU KNOW" I yelled

I started to panic, did Malik know what I was, what would he do if he did know, who would he tell anyone then what would happen to me. Malik chuckled again, I looked around and people were staring at us

"Don't freak out Ryou, there are lots of illegal aliens these days" he said

"Really I thought I was the only one" I said

"Nah there's always a bunch of people crossing different country without passes" he said

I sighed, he was talking about something else. I looked at Malik and I rubbed the back of my head and smiled

"Sorry about that you had me worried for a minute, I really didn't want anyone to know" I said

"That's ok, I don't even think they would try to deport someone as cute as you" he said

I blushed at the comment, Malik always kept calling me cute it was kind or strange.

"Umm Malik" I said

"What is it Ryou chan" he said

"Well do you like me" I asked

"Of course who wouldn't like a cutie like you" he said

I blushed again and Malik grabbed my hand. I looked at him then he slowly brushed my hair out of my face

"Don't worry Ryou, I like you as a cute little brother not in that way" he said

Then he gave me a kiss on the forehead and I blushed even deeper

"Thanks Malik" I said shyly

"Now come on, I bet I can find you a bunch of cool clothes for you" he said

The he dragged me off into one of the stores

===Bakura pov===

After a long hard day of fixing broke bikes and changing oils I was ready to go to sleep for the next decade. I arrived at my apartment and saw Ryou, he was wearing a skin tight light blue tank top with a design of angel wings on the front and he wore skin tight white pants, he also wore a couple necklaces and bracelets there was even an earring of a angel wing on his ear. I felt a slight blush creeping up on my cheeks, Ryou got up and walked over to me

"Welcome home Bakura" he said

"Thanks you look great" I said

He slightly blushed then smiled

"Thank Malik, he picked out everything for me" he said

I set up the futon and lay down on my stomach, Ryou sat beside me then he started to massage my back.

"Ryou...a little higher" I said

"Ok" he said

He pressed down on my back relaxing the muscles, I let out a soft moan in comfort. I started to wonder what else could the alien do with his hands. I softly chuckled at the thought

"So how was your day" I asked

"Good, the mall is a really amazing place. Maybe we can go there someday" he said

"Yeah that would me good" I said tiredly

My eyes lids started to feel heavy very heavy, exhaustion started to come over my body

"How do you feel know Bakura" Ryou asked

"Better thanks, when did you learn how to massage people backs" I asked

"I read some books on the human anatomy, and some on how to relax people" he said

"Well you're pretty good" I said

Then i let my eye lids fall and I faded into a deep sleep.

===end of part 9===

Ryou: so cat how was Halloween

Cat:*coughing* great I got a lot of chocolates

Dark: little miss sunshine hid all of the candy

Hikira: what I don't want to deal with you girl and your sugar highs

Cat: come on we weren't that bad

Hikira: the answer is still no

Dark: damn it please hikira

Bakura: you have to beg to hikari for candy

Dark: shut up we got about we prisoner of Azkaban weight

Bakura: *raise eyebrow* you compared you candy weight to book weight

Dark: no aibou did

Cat: *coughing* lol I was using my twilight bag for trick or treating lol what was really funny was I dressed as Dracula

Hikira: but no one notice the bag

Cat: oh *cough* well

Ryou: still sick

Cat: kinda things are starting to get worse now *cough*

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	10. Chapter 10

===Ryou pov===

It s been the same thing for the past few weeks. I go and hang out with Malik while Bakura goes to work then Bakura comes back home to tired to do anything. It's not that I didn't like hanging out with Malik but, I want to well…hang out with Bakura more. I don't know what it is but it's really nice when I'm around Bakura

I looked at Bakura while he was getting dressed for work. He wore an oil stain shirt with ripped up blue jeans, Bakura pulled his hair back with a hair tie. Bakura looked at me and sighed

"What's the matter Ryou" he said

"Nothing" I said

"Come spill it, I know something it bothering you" he said

"Umm...well when we'll be able to hang out again" I asked

"Don't know as soon as I have enough money to pay for next month's rent and some good food" he said

"Well if you had enough money would we be able to hang out then" I asked

"I guess but that might take awhile, now be good Malik is going to be busy today so you have stay here until I come home ok" he said

"Ok" I said

He raffled my hair and left apartment. I let out a sigh of disappointment, I turned on the TV not bothering to watch it.

/Bakura needs money so he can pay for the rent and for food. If I could get a job and make a lot of money maybe me and Bakura can hang out more/i thought

I smiled at the idea, working shouldn't be so hard. I took off my millennium ring and left in on the floor. I grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a note for either Malik or Bakura just in case I wasn't here when they came back. I left the apartment and headed out into the city. Even though I've been through the city a couple of times I'm still amazed by it. I found a 'help wanted' sign on the window of a 'Mc Donald's'. I went inside and went up to the registrar. The man looked up and smiled at me

"Hey what would you like" he asked

"I was wondering about the job that was open" I asked

"Sorry bro, I just filled out the spot there's no more open jobs right now" he said

"Oh thank you for telling me" I said

I went back outside and continued to look around for a job. After many hours of looking for a job, I sat down on a bench and sighed heavily, my feet hurt and my spirit was shattered. Even if I did find a job open they would ask for 'background checks' and 'social security number'. None of those I had, I'm just a strange alien on a different world with no clue how things work on Earth. There's no way I can get a job and help out Bakura. I sighed again I let a couple tears fall down my face, I really did want to help out Bakura.

"Excuse me" someone said

I turned my head to see a man with long aqua green hair, his left eye was the same color as his hair and his right eye was golden color. He wore a purple suit with a red tie. I quickly wiped the tears away from my face

"I'm sorry is there something you want" I asked

"Hello my name is Dartz" he said

"Umm Ryou" I said

We shock hands and Dartz sat down right next to me.

"Is there something troubling you Ryou" he asked

"I don't think you would want to hear about my problems" I said

"But I do, I want to know why you were crying just now" he said

"Um well I've been looking for a job and so far I had no luck in finding one where they don't look at backgrounds or social security numbers" I asked

"Hmm I might be able to help you Ryou" he said

"Really you can" I asked

"Yes it just so happen that I run a...store that sells...cakes and I don't really bother to check with backgrounds of anything like that. Plus I also pay a lot of money to my workers" he said

I looked at him with hopefully eyes

"Then could you gave me a job" I asked

"Of course, you really are a pretty boy people from all around Domino would come just to get a cake from you" he said

He got up and held out his hand, I grabbed it and followed him to his store.

===end of part 10===

Cat: tbc

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	11. Chapter 11

===Bakura pov===

I got back home after another day of hard day of work, gezzz mister Giichi is a hard ass. 'Bakura move that there, Bakura fix this bike, where the hell is that damn part Bakura, blah blah blah blah' I'm just glade I'm back home, maybe I'll ask Ryou for another back massage. When I got to my apartment building Malik was outside with a worried look on his face, he saw me and rushed over to me.

"Bakura oh thank Ra your home" he said

"Malik what's wrong" I asked

"It's Ryou, his not in your studio" he said

"What, are you sure" I asked

"Yeah, I went to go check up on him and when I did he wasn't there, all I found was this" he said

He handed me a note, it read 'went to go find a job, be back later-Ryou'. I cursed under my breath, damn it I should have known he would try to help me out.

"Bakura do you have any idea where Ryou might be" Malik asked

"No, but we should go look for him. I'll look for Ryou in the lower part of Domino and you take the upper side" I said

"Alright call me on my cell when you find him" he said

Malik took off in a flash, I was about to follow until something stopped me. I had this weird feeling that I should go back to my apartment. I went back inside and found Ryou millennium ring. He said it helps him find his way when he is lost so maybe

"Show me where Ryou is" I asked

One of the arrows on the ring started to glow it pointed south, I nodded and followed the ring directions

===Ryou pov===

I looked at mirror staring at my reflection, I wore a black corset maid outfit, a girl with blond hair and dark violet eyes had put on dark blue 'eye shadow' and color my lips red with 'lip-gloss'. I looked over at Dartz, he wore a smirk on his face.

"Um Dartz do I have to wear all of this" I asked

"Yes Ryou you do, it s part of the uniform for this store" he said

I blushed heavily, Dartz walked up to me and brushed out my hair.

"You really are cute Ryou, people are going to enjoy your company" he said

He smiled and person with short reddish hair and grayish eye walked in with a sliver tray. The tray held a rich look caked, along with shining sliver wear. Dartz took the tray and thanked the man then he handed the tray to me.

"Now Ryou all you have to do is go to room 17, gave the cake to the person that is waiting there and gave him some...company" he said

"Ok" I said

I walked off and smiled, deliver cake and keep people company doesn't sound like a hard job. I could get use to this, I reach the door that marked the number 17. I had my hands full, I looked around and no one was there so I used my power to open the door then closing it behind me. I walked inside the dimly light room, there is saw Yami sitting on a canopy bed, his had his legs crossed and his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were close, I slowly walked over to a table and placed the tray there. I was about to leave the room until Yami spoke

"Leaving so soon" he said

I looked back at him, he stood up and smirked at me. He was only wearing leather tight black pants so he was showing off his toned chest.

"Well well I didn't expect to see you here little one" he said

"Mm-ee neither" I stutter

He slowly walked up to me, I started walking back towards the door. I touched the wooden door, I grabbed the knob but Yami slammed his hand on the door. I felt his breath on my neck

"Weren't thinking of leaving me unsatisfied would you" he asked

"But all I'm suppose to do is keep you company and that's it" I said

"Do you even know how to keep someone company" he asked

I slowly shook my head no. He smirked and moved closer to my neck

"Then let me show you little angel" he said

Then his hand went up my skirt and he started to kiss my neck. I let out a small gasp in surprise

"Hmm such smooth skin, no wonder Bakura didn't want to share you at the park" he said

It all made sense to me this place was a 'whore house'. I smacked Yami hand away but he only chuckled

"No" I said

"Feisty are't we, I like that" he said

He then grabbed my hair and dragged me over to the bed. I tried to fight him off but he wouldn't let go, then he threw me on the bed and got on top of me. I kept struggling but Yami laughed at my poor attempts

"Please I'll do anything, anything but this" I said

"Shut up, I paid for you so I want to get my money worth" he said

He tried to kiss me but I kept pushing him away, he growled and grabbed both of my wrists. He tied them above my head to the canopy.

"Please I beg of you" I cried

"I told you to shut up" he said

Then he backhanded my across my face, I slowly started to cry.

"Now they only time I want to hear you is when you're crying out in pleasure" he said

I cried more, I didn't want this to happen not this way. His crimson eyes narrowed and he started to untie the corset. He finished untying the dress then he ripped off the rest of the outfit and he smirked. I turned my head so I wouldn't see him

"Well little one you really are pretty aren't you" he said

Then he started to kiss my chest, and then I started to see Yami past. I saw his childhood, his daily life, all the people he fooled for love, and I even saw him and Bakura. Yami was inside Bakura and they were moaning in pleasure

"Stop it please stop it" I cried

Then my power went out of control, it forced Yami off of me making him crash into the wall. It also tore off the bindings, and then my wings came out. I cried, I cried heavily this feeling I didn't want to feel this way anymore. All of a sudden the door broke down, I turned my head and saw Bakura with my millennium ring in hand. I jumped off the bed and rushed over to Bakura, I hugged him. I hugged him tightly, like he was about to disappear. Bakura hugged back, I cried on his shoulder and he let me

"Bakura i-ii" I said

"Shhh it s ok I'm right here" he said

He looked around, he let go of me for a second and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the red sheets and walked back to me, he wrapped the sheet around me hiding my wings. He then picked me up, I snuggled close to Bakura.

"Let's go back home ok" he said

I nodded my head and we made our way home.

===end of part 11===

Ryou: cat

Cat: yes

Ryou: why did you make me wear a maid outfit?

Hikira: you actually look really cute in Ryou

Ryou: but it s for girls

Dark: hey you look like a girl

Bakura: shut up

Dark: and so dose Bakura

Bakura:*anger mark* shut up

Dark:*stick out tongue*nah nah Bakura is a girl

Bakura: i said shut up

Cat:*sigh* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	12. Chapter 12

===Bakura pov===

I watched Ryou as he slept throughout the night, after we got back to my apartment me he crashed. Not that I blame him, he looked pretty tired. But damn it a whore house why the hell would he go there didn't he know from my memories not to go there. Ryou nuzzled the pillow and I sighed heavily, god why do I get all of the bad luck.

"Hey Bakura you have a phone call" Malik said

"Alright I'll be there in a sec" I said

I got up from my spot and went outside where the telephone was. I picked it up and answer it

"Hello" I said

"Bakura where the hell are you? Do you know what time it is" my boss yelled

"I'm sorry it's just that my brother got into some trouble and I'm taking care of him" I lied

"I don't care even if your brother is lieing on his deathbed you should be here right now" he hissed

"I'm sorry but-

"No butts I warned you if you were ever late just by a second then you were fired" he said

"But sir please" I begged

"You're fired" he said

Then he hung up I slowly place the phone back on the receiver then I growled and punched the wall in front of me.

"Damn it" I hissed

I want back over to my apartment when I got back I saw a chibbi version of Yami expect he look like more innocent, he had a small pair of light violet angel and he wore a small white dress. He was floating over Ryou, he looked at me then glared at me.

"You" he hissed

Then I felt something pushed me into the room then the door slammed shut and I fell to my knees. The strange creature flew over to me and a light violet fire was in his small hand.

"You will pay for hurting $%#" the small creature said

I grabbed the small creature head and looked at him, the small creature pressed the fire into my arm, but it didn't even hurt.

"Hey let go of me or else you'll be in a world of pain" he cried

Ryou slowly sat up and looked at us, he let out a gasp in surprise. He got up and rushed over to the small creature, he took him out of my hand and hugged him

"Oh #^*% I can't believe it you Yugi" he cried

"You know this thing" I asked

"Hey watch it" Yugi hissed

"Yes Bakura this is Yugi, he is what your people call a fairy" Ryou explained

"$%# why are you with this low life, he hurt you last night and don't dare to deny it because I already know" Yugi said

"Hurt me no Bakura wasn't the one that hurt last night, he is the one that saved me" Ryou said

"Ryou can you explain to me what happen last night" I asked

"His name is $%# low life" Yugi said

I glared at the 'fairy' and he glared back at me.

"You know I wonder how far I can throw you out of the room" I said

"Bakura, Yugi is my friend he is just a little protective around me" Ryou said

We went over to the futon then sat on it. Me and Yugi continued to glare at each other.

"Anyway what happen last night didn't you know not to go with Dartz I mean come on its just common sense" I asked

"I am sorry, I didn't remember everything about Dartz and I just wanted to help you that's all" he said

"Why would you want to help a low life like him $%#, he is obviously no good for you" Yugi said

"Grrr you are really asking for it kid" I hissed

Then a knock come on my door and we looked at it.

"It's Malik" he said

"Yugi hide" Ryou said

Yugi nodded and disappeared, I quickly opened the door and he stepped in.

"Hey Ryou how are you doing" he said

"Fine and you" Ryou asked

"I'm good...I was worried about you Ryou, I just couldn't believe you ended up at Dartz cake shop" he said

"I am sorry" he said

"That's ok but why did you go looking for a job when Bakura already has one" Malik asked

"...I just wanted to hang out with Bakura more" he said

I stared at Ryou, a small pink blush started to color his pale cheeks. Malik chuckled and wrapped a arm around my shoulders

"Aww isn't that cute, Ryou wants to hang out with you more" he said

"Shut up or you will end up with a black eye" I threaten

"Anyway I overheard the phone call, sorry about your job" he said

"That's ok I was going to quit that job anyway" I said

"Did you get fired Bakura" Ryou asked

"Yeah it doesn't matter now" I said

"Did you get fired because of me" he asked

"No, besides I didn't like working at the bike shop" I said

"Hey I have some good news for you two" Malik said

"Really are you out of the closet now" I joked

"Ha ha my sister Isis works at a museum and she need to hire a couple more people, I'm sure if I pull a few strings she will give you two a job" he said

"Thanks Malik I owe you one" I said

"Don't thank me, I couldn't let you starve little Ryou" he said

"You are so going to get it" I hissed

===end of part 12===

Cat: *singing* I want your lover and all of your lover's revenge you and me could write a bad romance

Dark: god damn it shut up and stop singing Bad Romance

Cat: I can't it's stuck in my head plus it's a good song for writers

Bakura: lol suck for you Dark

Ryou: *singing* let's have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Bakura: Ryou!!!

Ryou: what it's a catchy song

Hikira: LMAO

Dark: wtf is a disco stick

Cat: I think you know XDDD

Hikira: lol R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	13. Chapter 13

===Ryou pov===

Me and Bakura sat in front of a dark wood desk. Behind the desk was a woman with dark tanned skin, she deep blue eyes and long black hair. She wore a cream colored dressed with black squares design around the shoulders. We were in the back office of the 'museum', the woman glanced between me and Bakura

"Well I have no problem with hiring your Bakura but for Ryou it is a little more complicated" she said

"I promise I will work hard" I said

"I know you will but it just that you don't have any social security or birth certificate" she asked

"No I don't" I said sadly

"That is really shame" she said

"Please Isis, Ryou is honest and I know he will be a hard worker please he really needs a job" Bakura said

She stared at me and I stared back at her with determination.

"I am going out on a limb here but I will give Ryou a job" she said

"Thank you so much Isis, you won't regret this" I said

"I hope so, ok I have a couple open space. Bakura you will be working in the back room. That is where you will be moving things in and out of crates" she said

"Great" he whispered

"And Ryou...well you can work in the souvenir shop" she said

"What's that" I asked without thinking

"...That is where you will be selling little knick-knacks and such in the store you passed by earlier" she said

"Right sorry I kind of hit my head earlier" I lied

I rubbed the back of my head and smiled, Isis chuckled then smiled

"Do be careful, you will two will start work tomorrow" she said

"Ok thanks again Isis" Bakura said

We shook hands with Isis and left the museum, outside waiting for us was a small black cat with violet eyes, abit of violet and gold was mixed in his fur. The cat walked up to us

"So how did everything go" he asked

"We got the job Yugi" I said

"Hey cats don't talk" Bakura hissed

Yugi hissed at Bakura while Bakura glared deadly at Yugi.

"Come on you two don't fight" I said

Bakura looked at me and sighed, we began to walk to the park.

"Anyway what exactly is Yugi" Bakura asked

"Like I said before your people call him a fairy, his kind came here after their home world was destroyed" I explained

"How come nobody ever seen a fairy" he asked

"Because all of the 'fairies' live in forest and if a human spots then they disappear" I said

"And it is because of your kind that my race is dying" Yugi hissed

"Yugi" I complained

People looked at us then went back to what they were doing. I sighed in relief no one saw Yugi talking

"So how did you and this brat met" he asked

"Bakura" I whined

"Alright how did you and the fairy met" he asked nicely

"Well me and Yugi met some time ago, he was traveling a few worlds then we just crashed into each other and we became good friends" I said

We reached the park, I walked underneath the shade of a tree and sat down. Yugi quickly sat down on my lap then Bakura sat down beside me.

"So you can travel without a ship or pod" he asked Yugi

"Of course, that sort of stuff is easy for me" Yugi said with pride

"Can you read minds like Ryou does" he asked

"No I can't, only I can do is make fire, fly, change into this form, and disappear" he said

"If you can only do that how were you able to find where Ryou was" he asked

"Stupid low life his name $%# and aliens can sense each other when we are in great trouble" he hissed

Bakura remained silent then got up

"Where are you going" I asked

"I'm buy an ice cream for you and the kitty" he said

"Hey" Yugi hissed

Bakura chuckled and walked away, I sighed and stroked Yugi head. Yugi purred and I smiled

"$%# why are you with someone like him, you can easily tell just by looking at him that he is no good for you" Yugi asked

"Bakura is really nice, you might like him if you let your grudge for humans go" I said

Yugi hissed lightly and I chuckled

"Actually to be honest Yugi...I think I love Bakura" I said

===end of part 13===

Cat: ok I am starting to believe that global is finally to take affect now

Dark: omg hippie talk just shoot me

Cat:*hissing* well listen ok this year in my home town we had a had hail storm in Sept, and now we had snow twice (and this is weird because it only snow once a year here) and now we had crazy high speed winds

Bakura: and you are telling us this because

Cat: I'm bored

Ryou:...you need to do something before you go insane

Cat: too late already am lol XDD

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	14. Chapter 14

===Bakura pov===

After setting up a few statues of the Greek gods, I sighed and wiped my forehead. I looked at my watch and it was half past noon, Ryou should be able to go on his lunch break now. I walked to the souvenir store, when I got there it was packed like an opening night of the Twilight movie. I pushed my way through, when I got to the cash register my eyes widen in shock. Ryou was wearing white silk tank top, a white tunic, with a gold slash, a gold cobra head band, a gold arm bracelet was on his left arm and he wore eye liner. I blushed like crazy, Ryou looked up at me and smiled

"Hey Bakura" he said

A couple girls giggled at Ryou and paid for their souvenir.

"We were wondering if you had some time would you like to hang out with us" one of the girls asked

I glared at them and grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged him out of the store and over to Isis's office. I kicked the door open and marched in

"Isis what the hell is this" I yelled

She looked up and tilted her head.

"You mean Ryou's costume" she asked

"Yes, why did you make him wear this" I hissed

"The souvenir store wasn't selling anything so I thought the costume might help, turns out I was right" she said

"Bakura don't be mad, I actually like the costume" Ryou said

"But you're in a skirt" I said

"It's called a tunic and I did made sure Ryou wore shorts underneath" Isis said

"And the eyeliner" I said

"It adds to the costume" she said

"Bakura are you mad" Ryou asked

I looked at him and he looked like he was about to cry, I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulders.

"No, I'm not mad" I said

"That's good because there are alot more costume from where that came from" Isis said

"No more costumes" I hissed

Isis chuckled, me and Ryou went to the back room and grabbed our lunches which was ramen in a cup. I heated both up and handed one to Ryou.

"Thank you" he said

I nodded my head and sat down next to Ryou. He quietly ate his food as did I.

"Bakura" Ryou said

I looked at him, he was staring down at his ramen.

"What's the matter Ryou" I asked

"Well I..I wanted to ask you something" he said

"Go on" I said

"I...do you still love Yami" he asked quickly

"What" I said

Ryou looked away, his face was blushing like wild fire.

"Where did all this come from" I asked

"I saw Yami's past and I saw him inside of you" he said

"Oh...saw us doing it huh" I said

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too" he said

I sighed and put my cup down, I took Ryou's hand which was soft and smooth like velvet and silk.

"Yami is in the past, I don't love him anymore than I love losing a game of poker" I said

"Bakura" he said

"So why did you wanted to know if I still loved Yami or not" I said

"I...I was just curious that's all" he said

"Curiosity killed the cat" I said

He chuckled and finished his ramen then got up.

"See you after work then" he said

"Of course oh and tell Yugi there's a couple rats in the storage if he ever get hungry" I said

He chuckled and left, I smiled and took another bite of my ramen.

/I wonder why Ryou asked about Yami, could he maybe/ I thought

===end of part 14===

Ryou: so you just stand on one leg with your foot to your thigh for tree pose

Cat: yup I would start at the ankle then move up

Ryou: and you do it all the time

Dark: just when she is board and it's fun to push her over

Cat: that is why I kick you out of the room when I practice yoga

Ryou: idk isn't it hard

Hikira: not it's really relaxing after you try it

Cat: *nods* I had a swore back one day and after I practice my yoga I felt better

Ryou: hmm you sure it's safe

Dark: as long as Bakura isn't around

Bakura: *growls*

Dark: XP

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	15. Chapter 15

===Ryou pov===

After two long weeks of working at the museum me and Bakura got our paycheck. I smiled at the "bills". It was worth one hundred and seventy five dollars, I looked over at Bakura and he sighed

"How much did you make" I asked

"A hundred and fifty dollars" he said

"That's strange I made more" I said

"Doesn't matter, I made enough to cover the rent and food for awhile. So what do you want to do with your paycheck Ryou" he asked

"Me...well I wanna go to the mall again" I said

"Alright then let's go" I said

"Ryou wait for me" someone said

We turned our heads to see Yugi pawning on my pants.

"What you are using his nick name now" Bakura said

"Shut up" he hissed

"Yugi please we are still in public" I said

He huffed and walked ahead of his, I sighed heavily I don't know why these two always kept fighting. We walked to the mall and I smiled, it was nice being able to hang out with Bakura again.

"So Ryou what are you going to buy with your paycheck" Bakura asked

"Well I'm gonna buy Yugi some ice cream" I said

"Thank you Ryou" Yugi said

I nodded my head and we walked over to the ice cream shop. I order a small vanilla cup and a rainbow cone. I paid for the dessert then we walked over to the fountain in the mall. We sat by the edge and Yugi quickly started eating his ice cream, while I slowly ate mine.

"Is it good Ryou" Bakura asked me

"Yeah, you want some" I asked

"If you don't mind" he said

"Not at all" I said

Bakura took a lick at the ice cream, when his tongue meet the color cream I shiver and ended up covering his lips in the dessert.

"I am so sorry" I said

I quickly started to wipe away the ice cream from his face, Bakura chuckled and looked at me.

"It's ok Ryou" he said

"I'm really am sorry" I said

I realized how close I was to his lips, I felt my face heat up and my chest started beating faster and faster.

"Ryou are you alright" Yugi asked me

"Uh yeah I am fine" I quickly said

"Your face is all red" he said

"I'm fine" I said

"You're sure" Bakura asked

"Yes" I said

I quickly finished the dessert and smiled.

"See, I'm fine" I said

"Careful you might get a stomach ache" he said

"Ryou doesn't get stomach aches you moron" Yugi said

"I wonder if I should drown you in the fountain right now" Bakura hissed

I sighed heavily and picked up Yugi.

"Yugi, please" I said

Yugi sighed and relaxed a little. I smiled and looked at Bakura.

"Ready" I said

"Yeah, where are we going" he asked

"I wanna look around the mall for a little while" I said

"Alright, just remember the mall will close in about an hour" he said

I nodded my head and we started to look around the large building. We stopped at a pet store but, all of the dogs were big and they kept barking at Yugi. Then we went to the music store, I listen to some of the human's music and some were pretty catchy like this one artiest called Lady Gaga she was pretty weird but she her music was quiet addicting. Next we went to a clothing store and I looked around, there were some really nice clothes that were long and pretty but, Bakura kept telling me that it was for women.

We were about to leave the store when I spotted something on display.

"Hey Ryou, the mall is closing" he said

"Hang on a minute" I said

I quickly went inside the store and asked the clerk for the necklace that was on display. It was a silver chain necklace with a small sword. The sword had a long hilt and a finely crafted blade. I went back outside to see Bakura waiting for me. He looked and me and I smiled at him.

"What did you get" he asked

"Umm well, I got you a gift" I said

I showed him the necklace and he looked at me in surprise.

"Ryou you didn't have too" he said

"But, I did" I said

I put the necklace around his neck and he looked at it.

"I really like it but, why did you pick this one" he asked

"Well, they say a sword protects people and well...I guess that what reminds me of you" I said

"Thanks" he chuckled

Bakura hugged me, I froze for a moment then hugged him back. It felt so nice to be in Bakura's strong arms, I never wanted this to end but sadly it did.

"There you are" someone hissed

We turned our heads to see Yami, and he looked dead pissed. I quickly hid behind Bakura and Bakura glared at Yami.

===end of part 15===

Cat: sorry people for the long wait

Dark: writers block

Cat: *rubs head* yeah that's what happens

Ryou: it's ok Cat

Cat: thanks Ryou

Bakura: so why have you been getting writers block

Cat: idk it's just at random at times

Hikira: that happens during your class too

Cat: one minute I am typing up a paper the next I am staring into space

Dark: XDD

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	16. Chapter 16

===Ryou pov===

Bakura was glaring at Yami with all of his hatred, Yami crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"So Bakura, having fun with my toy" he said

"Ryou is not your toy" Bakura hissed

"I paid for him and I never got my money's worth, so he is still consider my toy" he said

"Just go screw someone else" Bakura said

Bakura grabbed my wrist and we started to walk away. Yami run up to us and grabbed my other wrist, Bakura turned around and stared at Yami with murdering eyes.

"Let go of him right now" Bakura hissed

"Just give me a minute with him and I will be done" he said

"If you don't let go of in this instant, I will tear off your whole arm" Bakura threaten

"Aww I see you don't want to share him, do you" he asked

Bakura snapped and tackled Yami to the floor, Yami punched Bakura off then he kicked Bakura in the stomach. I tried to help Bakura but, something tugged at my pant leg. I looked down to see it was Yugi.

"Let them fight Ryou" he said

"But" I said

"Don't worry I can tell Bakura is a fighter" he said

I nodded my head and watched as Yami and Bakura fought. Yami had blood dripping from his nose while Bakura had a swollen spot on his cheek. Then Bakura punched Yami in the face and Yami went down, he wiped his face and looked at me.

"Now let's go" he said

I nodded my head, and then Yami slowly got up and glared at Bakura. Before I could say something Yami had grabbed Bakura and pushed him over the railing, Bakura grabbed Yami and they went over together, I quickly recovered and grabbed Yami's other hand then grabbed onto the railing. I looked down and saw the three story drop. People looked up at us and started panicking.

"Oh my god someone help those boys" a woman yelled

"Someone call the police or fire department" another person said

I did my best to hold to the railing but, I wasn't strong enough to hold myself, Yami or Bakura especially at the same time. My fingers started slipping, Bakura was the first one to notice this.

"Ryou hold on" he yelled

"I can't I am slipping" I yelled

"If you don't hold one, are all going to die" Yami yelled

"At least you will be going to hell" Bakura said

"Shut up" Yami hissed

"Both of you shut up" I groaned

I tried to pull us up with one arm but, when I had gotten half way up I lost my grip and we plummeted down towards the ground. I quickly let out my wings and slowed down our fall. I gently placed Bakura and Yami down on the floor, and then I gently landed next to Bakura. Everyone was looking at me in surprise, they looked like they couldn't believe at what just happen.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman for participating in out movie set" Bakura said

"This is a movie" a man asked

"Of course, they are cameras hidden this whole place, now we must let our main star rest" Bakura said

Bakura quickly grabbed my wrist and we both ran out of the mall. I put away my wings and we ran all the way back to Bakura's apartment me, he opened the door and I collapsed onto the floor. Bakura collapsed right next to me.

"It was a movie" I chuckled

"It was the only thing I can come up with" he chuckled

"Good one, what about Yami" I said

"I will take care of the s.o.b if he comes close to you again" he said

"Thank you" I said

"Where's Yugi" he said

"Right here" Yugi said

I looked at the ceiling, Yugi was sitting about us with a small smile on his face.

"I couldn't let you guys get rid of me that easily" he said

"Damn that's what I was hoping for" Bakura chuckled

"...Thank you" Yugi said

"For what" Bakura asked

"For protecting him" he said

I smiled at Yugi, he was accepting Bakura.

"It was nothing" Bakura said

I looked at Bakura, he had a black bruise forming on the right side of his face. I gently touched the bruise, Bakura flinched and I smiled.

"Let's clean this up" I said

===end of part 16===

Cat: T_T

Dark: will you stop crying?

Cat: I can't

Bakura: what happen now?

Hikira: school is over

Ryou: but it's gonna start again next year

Cat: but I am graduating *sobbing*

Ryou: oh well there's always college

Cat: I know *sighs* it's gonna get harder from here

Ryou: it is

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	17. Chapter 17

===Bakura pov===

I sighed heavily as I put away the last box in the storage, I wiped the sweat from my fore head and looked at my watch. It was seven o'clock which meant it was time for the museum to close, I sighed happily and went over to the souvenir store. I saw Ryou in a regular T-shirt and jeans, Isis didn't have any more costumes for Ryou wear. Good thing too, I had enough of him wearing dresses and skirts then having men trying picking up on MY Ryou…wait why am I thinking Ryou is mine.

"Bakura are you alright" the albino alien asked

"Huh, sorry I was just thinking" I said

"You have been thinking a lot something on your mind" he asked

"Sorry, it's just that I have been thinking about the incident a couple weeks ago" I said

"Oh…I am sure, it's nothing to worry about" he said

"How come I am more worried than you are" I said

"Don't know" he chuckled

"Come on, Yugi is probably waiting for us outside" I said

He nodded his head, we checked out then went outside to find Yugi waiting by the door. He walked up to his and meowed softly. Ryou picked him up and we started walking back to the apart. Ryou shivered lightly when a cool breezed passed by us. Summer was ending and fall is arriving faster then it ever has, I looked at Ryou who was shivering lightly.

"Cold" I said

"Yeah" he said

"Isn't it cold in space too" I asked

"Yes but, my suit was able to keep me a comfortable tempter during my travels" he said

We arrived at my apartment and me and Ryou began to set up the futon, Ryou was the first to lay down and sighed heavily.

"Hard day at work" Yugi asked

"Yes, people really do like the souvenir store" he chuckled light

/or are just trying to get a date with you/ I said in my mind

Then the door open and Malik walked in with a couple bags and a big smile on his face, I started glaring at him.

"There is a thing called knocking" I said

"Sorry, I had my hands full" he said

"Need some help Malik" Ryou asked

"Please" he said

Ryou got up from the futon and helped Malik with the bags, he sat down on the floor with that same smile on his face.

"What's up with that damn smile" I said

"Well today I had found out that a couple stores were closing down" he said

"Really which ones" I said

"The video store and a clothing store, and I got some pretty good stuff I thought you guys might like" he said

Malik handed me the bag, I looked inside and saw a whole bunch of DVDs. I pulled them out one at a time and smiled. Malik was right, he did get the best movies "Jaws", "Nightmare on Elm Street", "Friday the thirteenth", "Saw", and "Paranormal Activity"

"Wow, this is really great" I said

"Yup, plus I got some of the cutest looking dresses for Ryou" he said

"I am gonna pound you into next week if you did" I hissed

"Bakura don't you think this looks cute" Ryou said

I looked at Ryou who was holding a long light blue dress that reached down to the floor. It had a low cut so the wearer could show off their shoulders. I glared fire at Malik and he chuckled lightly.

"I couldn't help it, I saw it and it just screamed Ryou" he said

"Thank you Malik, I love it" Ryou said

"You are welcome Ryou" he chuckled

I sighed heavily and rubbed my forehead, why dose Ryou enjoy wearing dresses. I mean of course it makes him like cute and all but GOD DAMN IT, I need to stop thinking about Ryou like this.

"Hey Bakura are you there, Earth to Bakura" Malik called

"What" I hissed

"He has been doing that for awhile Malik, I am starting to worried" Ryou said

"Aww, it's just a sign" he chuckled

"Say anything and you are dead" I hissed

"Alright alright, have you guys have dinner yet" he chuckled

"Not yet" I said

"My sister asked me to have dinner at her home, she also asked if you two wanted to come also" he said

"That would be great" Ryou said

"Then what are we waiting for let's go" he said

"Come on Yugi" Ryou said

"Meow" Yugi said

I locked up the studio, Me, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi made our way to Isis's house by foot. We talked and chatted about different things such as our jobs, how life has been and ECT. Soon we arrived at a house that was two stories two, white picket fence, green grass and the warm home feeling. Malik knocked on the door then opened it.

"Isis, are you home" Malik called

"In the kitchen Malik, leave your shoes by the door. I just vacuumed the carpet" she said

We did as she said and left our shoes by the door, Malik showed us the kitchen which was pretty big. The counter tops were a sparkling garnet counters, a silver refrigerator, sparkling sink. A small island in the middle of the kitchen that was perfect for preparing on. Ryou was in aw, Isis chuckled and placed some cut vegetable in a pot.

"Like my kitchen" she asked

"It's really nice" Ryou said

"Thank you, dinner will be ready soon" she said

"Great, I am starving" Malik said

===Yami pov===

I sat underneath a lamp in a very dark room with my hands tied behind my back, I looked around and could make a few guys in black suits. I leaned back into the chair and sighed heavily, I just hoped they would believe my story.

Then I heard a door opened behind me, I turned my head to see a man a little taller than me wearing a black business suit and wore dark sunglasses. He walked up into front of me and crossed his arms.

"Do you know why you are here" he asked

"Yes" I said

"You are telling us that you have seen an alien" he said

"Seen it, I nearly slept with it" I hissed

"We received calls of UFO's and aliens all the time, you better back up your story or else" he said

"I am telling the truth, when I was about to take it I was somehow thrown back at least ten feet and hit the wall before I blacked out I saw it with wings" I said

"So you saw an angel" he said

"No, I am sure you have heard about the incident with the boy with wings" I said

"Yes, I have heard my men are looking into it" he said

"When we were falling I saw its eyes were glowing a bright green color" I said

"And you are sure this boy could be an alien" he asked

"As sure as I can be" I chuckled

"Ok, we will take your word for it" he said

===end of part 17===

Cat: I am so sorry for not updating this series again

Bakura: you know I am starting to feel a bit neglected with you Cat

Dark: *hissing* good

Cat: I am sorry guys

Ryou: *hugs Cat* it's ok, we understand that you have been losing your mind for awhile

Cat: hey

Hikira: *chuckles*

Cat: *pouts*

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	18. Chapter 18

===Bakura's pov===

After finishing the dinner, we enjoyed several glass of plum wine. Ryou and I stumbled our way back home. Malik had offered to give us a ride but, I said we would be fine walking. Ryou cling onto be tightly and tried his best to keep his balance. I chuckled softly as I saw his flushed colored cheeks.

"You ok Ryou" I said

"Mmm I am, the wine…I think it's making me dizzy" he said

"That happens whenever you drink a lot of alcohol" I said

"I couldn't help it…it just tasted very sweet" giggled softly

Then Ryou's eyes flashed a light green color, a trash can was knocked to its side. I looked at Ryou, he merely giggled once more.

"Did you do that" I asked

"Maybe" he giggled

"…do you lose control of you telekinesis when you drink" I asked

"Um I don't know, I never drank before so I am not sure" he giggled

"Come on let's hurry home" I said

"Awww but, I want to stay out more" he whined

"You are drunk Ryou, I need to get you to bed" I said

"But I don't want to" he said

I picked up Ryou and carried him like a bride, he tried to get out of my grip but it was useless. He whined like a child all the way home. I opened the door to the apartment and went inside, I placed Ryou on his feet. I noticed Yugi was already asleep in his cat form, I chuckled softly and quickly began to set up the futon. I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see Ryou, he giggled then nuzzled my neck.

"Ryou what are you doing" I asked

"Just hugging you" he said

"I can see that" I said

"Kura" he said

"What is it Ryou" I asked

"Let's do it" he said

"Do what?" I asked

He giggled and pushed me onto the futon, my eyes widen in surprised. Ryou's eyes glowed with a dark lust, I was about to push Ryou off of me but, my hands were suddenly pinned above my head and it felt like a heavy weight was on them. Ryou crawled on top of me and giggled slightly.

"Ryou stop this" I growled

"Don't you want to do it Kura" he asked

"You're are drunk Ryou, you don't understand what you want right now" I said

"But I do understand, I want you Bakura" he said

"No you don't, Ryou" I said

"Yes I do, I love you Bakura" he said

My eyes widen in shock…Ryou…is in love with me. Silver tears began falling down Ryou's eyes, the weight was lifted from my hands. I sat up…Ryou…in love with me…I was about to wipes away his tears until he slapped my hand away

"Don't touch me" he growled

"Ryou…" I said

"You don't love me do you" he asked

"I….I…" I said

"You don't love me" he yelled

His eyes glowed once more, his wings came out of his back. The room shook with a great tremble, I tried to reach for the alien but I was forced back by his telekinesis.

"Ryou stop this right now" I growled

"No, I'm leaving this place" he yelled

His wings flapped then he flew out the window breaking the glass as he left. I screamed out his name but, it was no use he had flew miles away. I turned to Yugi who was asleep, I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and shook him.

"Yugi, wake up" I yelled

"Ahhh stop shaking me" he yelled

"Quick go after Ryou" I said

I threw Yugi out of the window, he quickly changed into his "fairy form".

"What's the big idea of throwing me out of the window" he yelled

"Ryou ran away, go after him" I growled

"Which way did he go?" he asked

"That way" I said

I pointed in the direction Ryou flew in, I rushed out of the apartment and started following Yugi. Fuck why the hell did I freeze up like that…why didn't I say something…damn…please don't be hurt Ryou.

===end of part 18===

Cat: I am so sorry for the long long delay

Dark: aibou ran out of some ideas

Hikira: we like to thank Luna Motou for helping us out

Cat: *nods* thank you so much, I hope to have more chapters out soon

Dark: aibou is a bit busy with school right now

Cat: so I will update whenever I get the chance

Hikira: sorry for the short chapter

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	19. Chapter 19

====Ryou pov===

More tears feel down my face as I tighten my hold on my knees. I sniffed and wiped away the silver tears from my face. I was stupid, I was so stupid to believe that Bakura would return my feelings for me. I should have known he wouldn't like me in the way I liked him. I sighed heavily and burned my face in between my knees then shivered a bit. The night was so cold here, colder than the depths of deep space. My wings wrapped around my body, shielding me from the cold night. I don't know how long I have been crying but, I could tell it had been awhile. The Earth's sun was beginning to rise. I slowly stood up and looked at where I had landed. I was in the middle of a dirty alley. Fog had covered the alley so, I would be a bit safe from anyone seeing me.

I leaned against the wall and looked up at the grey sky. It looked like Earth's climate is changing to raining. A few drops of hydrogen oxide fell onto my face, I gently touched the liquid and stared at it. I began to think about leaving this planet….there is nothing here on this planet for me…I could just leave and never bother Bakura again….after all ever since I started living with him I have been nothing but, a "pain in the ass".

"Ryou" someone yelled

I turned my head to see Bakura running toward me with Yugi leading the way. I could tell he had been searching for me all night. He stopped in front of me and panted heavily, once he caught his breath. He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"What the hell do you think you were doing just running off like that" he growled softly

"You don't love me…so I thought it would be better if I left" I answered softly

"You didn't give me a chance to say how I felt" he said

"But….you didn't want to…well you know" I said while blushing

"Ryou, I don't miss a chance to do that. But, I don't enjoying doing it to the person who is drunk and doesn't know what they are doing" he said

"Oh…" I said

I looked away blushing, Bakura gently cupped my chin. I felt my cheek heat up as Bakura's lips slowly came close to mine. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and bought him closer to me. His lips touched mine in a gentle kiss. Bakura pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes.

"I do love you Ryou, I don't want you to believe I don't. So please, don't leave" he asked

"I won't Bakura, I love you" I said happily

"Can we go back to the apartment now, I stayed up night trying to find Ryou" Yugi whined

"Alright, why don't you get a head start Yugi. Me and Bakura will follow you shortly" I said

"Alright" he said

Yugi changed back into his kitten form and dashed off. Bakura chuckled softly then turned to me. I smiled gently at him, he cupped my chin once more and kissed my lips. Only this time did he deepen the kiss, I sighed happily as his tongue asked for entry into my mouth. I shyly opened my mouth then arched a bit as his tongue began to explore the moist cavern. He gently pinned me against the wall and began to stroke my wings. I broke the kissed and gasped at his touch.

"Sensitive wings aren't they" he chuckled

"Yes" I moaned softly

"Let's see what other parts are sensitive" he purred

"Wait" I said softly

"What's wrong" he asked a bit worried

"Can we do it at the apartment, this place is rather dirty" I said

"I guess you're right" he said as he looked around

He pulled away from me then held my hand, I quickly put my wings away then kissed his cheek. He smiled as we began to leave the alley and head back home. A few minutes Bakura stopped suddenly, I looked at him and he seem to be glaring at someone. I looked to who he was glaring at and it was Yami.

"Nice day to take a stroll, isn't he" Yami chuckled softly

"What the hell do you want" Bakura growled

"I just want to prove something" he said

"Prove what" I asked with fear

"This" he said as he pulled out a gun

My eyes widen in fear, a loud bang rang through the alley. My eyes glowed brightly as a bullet was only a mere distance away from Bakura's eyes. My eyes stopped glowing and the bullet fell to the ground. Yami smirked and lowered the gun down.

"It seems Ryou is not human after all" he chuckled darkly

I felt a sharp pain in my neck, I whimpered as my body started to go limp. Bakura caught me before I hit the ground, he removed a large dart from my neck. He yelled at Yami but, everything sounded muffled. My vision faded in and out of darkness, Bakura rushed towards Yami then everything turned to darkness.

===Bakura pov===

I grabbed Yami by his stupid leather shirt and slammed him against the wall. I growled darkly and glared at him. Yami only smirked at my reaction.

"What the hell did you do to Ryou" I growled angrily

"Nothing really, he is just going to sleep while the other's study him" he chuckled

"Others" I said

I was about to ask who were these other but, several men in black suits wearing sun glasses came into the alley. They walked over to Ryou, I quickly shoved Yami once more against the wall and rushes over to Ryou. The suits didn't like this, one of them grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. I struggled to get free but, he held me down tightly. I turned my head to see the suits taking Ryou away, I screamed and yelled him them. But I felt a sharp pain in my neck, my eyes widen as I felt something push into my body. Slowly my body started going numb, I growled as my vision slowly faded to pitch black darkness…the last thing I saw was the suits putting Ryou into a black van…Ryou

===end of part 19===

Cat: sorry guys if this chapter isn't the best

Bakura: let me guess, you ran out of ideas again

Cat: ^^;

Bakura: *sighs* like always

Ryou: *hugs Cat* I'm sure everyone understands you lose your mind sometimes

Dark: last time we found it at the laundry room

Cat: XDDD it had been wash btw I am back in school so updates might be slow

Hikira: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	20. Chapter 20

===Bakura's pov===

Swirls of misty stars danced in front of me in complete darkness, they changed from a soft blue to a bright sliver. They came together forming something, the stars grew brighter and brighter, I covered my eyes to avoid the blinding light. Once the stars dulled, I put my hand down. Standing in front of me was Ryou, he was wearing his suit when we first met. The tight sliver clothing wrapped around from his neck to his toes like a second skin. Golden circuit board lines glow weakly on the suit. His soft angels wings looked dull and almost lifeless. Dark circle underline Ryou's eye, he looked weak and exhausted.

"Ryou…is that you?" I asked

"Yes…I have to hurry…I can't keep this up…please help my Bakura." he said

"What's going on" I asked

"I don't know…they want to do something to me…they want to cut me open…please hurry Bakura…I can't stop them any longer." he said

Suddenly he vanished in the darkness, I screamed out for Ryou. My eyes snapped open , I sat up quickly and looked around. I was laying on a bench, in a white room. Across from me was another bench where Isis was sitting on, Malik was standing right next to her rubbing her back gently. I then noticed Yami in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. Malik looked at me worried.

"Are you alright? You've been asleep since we got here" he said

"Yeah, how long was I out" I asked

"A couple hours maybe. What are we doing here Bakura? What is going on?" Isis asked

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him" I said as I glared at Yami

He glared back at me and let out a pissed off growl. Malik and Isis raised their eye brows, and then looked at me. I got up from the bench, I grabbed Yami by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Aren't you ever creative" he asked

"Shut up, start explaining what is going on before I start smashing your skull in" I growled

"I like it when you are feisty" he chuckled

My eyes narrowed, I tighten my fist and punch him in the face. His nose began dripping blood, his nose was crooked. Looks like I broke it, Yami covered his nose and whimpered in pain.

"You broke my nose" he said

"Yes, and I going to keep breaking bones until I get answers from you" I said

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it in a painful angle, he cried in pain and tried to get away from me. It was useless, he would only be hurting himself in the end.

"Now tell me what they are going to do to Ryou" I growled

"Ah…I don't know, they told me they wanted to studied him" he cried in pain

"Really, and by studied do you mean cutting him open like a frog in a science class" I said twisting his wrist even more

"Ack I don't know any more I swear" he cried

"Alright, I guess that all I can get out of you" I said

I punch Yami in the face once more knocking him out cold. I shook my hand and turned back to Malik and Isis.

"…This is all about Ryou isn't it" Isis said

"…Yes, I'm sorry you and Malik were dragged into this" I said

"What is going on? Who is trying to cut Ryou up and why?" Malik asked

"…you two wouldn't believe me but...Ryou is an alien" I said

"So what if he is an illegal immigrant, it still doesn't give a right to cut Ryou up" he said

I remained silent for a few moments, Malik eyes widen at the realization of what Ryou really was. I looked away, seeing if there was any way to get out of this room. I saw door with a keycard lock next to it.

"Ryou is an actual alien…" he said

"Yes, and if I don't get out of here they are going to kill him" I said

"Why…why didn't you tell us this" Malik yelled

"Brother" Isis said

"No Isis. I thought we were friends Bakura, why would you keep a secret like this" he said

"Oh like it's something easy to tell. Hey Malik while I was out drunk I found an alien, what do you think" I mocked

"Both of you stop it" Isis said

Malik crossed his arms and turned away from me, Isis sighed heavily and looked at me sadly. I went over to the keycard lock, carefully I took off the necklace Ryou gave me.

"What are you doing" Isis asked

"I am going to get out of here, get Ryou and, get the hell out of this place" I said

"Then what, listen these types of people do not stop easily. If you escape they will continue to hunt you and Ryou down" she said

"...I don't care, I have to get Ryou out. " I said

I jabbed the dagger into the slot and moved it around until I heard the door click open. I opened the door, I turned my head back to Malik. He was glaring at me.

"So what, you are just going to leave and go after someone you barley even know" Malik said

"Shut up Malik, why do you care. You've been cuddling up with Ryou ever since you meet him." I hissed

"It was to make you jealous" he said

"Excuse me" I said

"…I liked you Bakura, I always had. But...you were with Yami so I was happy to be your friend. After Ryou came into the picture, and you did everything to make him happy…I was jealous …I really like you Bakura…I love you" he said

"…Malik…" I said softly

"Just go and save Ryou, since you care about him more" he said

He grabbed Isis's hand and dragged her out of the room, I watched as left down the white corridor. I sighed heavily…I didn't expect that …no matter, I have to hurry and find Ryou. I rushed down the other corridor, I kept running for what seem liked forever. I didn't see any other doors, just an endless white corridor. I stopped and caught my breath, damn it where the hell could the keep Ryou.

A large rattling was coming from above my head, I looked up to see the air vent shaking. A second later the vent open, and out came a black kitten wearing the millennium ring.

"Yugi" I said

"Ugh this place is like a maze" he said as he shook his head

He looked up at me, I picked him up and put on the millennium ring. I explained everything that happened, Yugi growled softly.

"We have to hurry and save him" he said

"I know, but I can't get out of this corridor" I said

"Use the millennium ring" he said

I held the ring gently, one of the arrows lit up and pointed to the right. I turned my head but only saw a wall, I growled darkly at the ring.

"Damn it, why is it pointing to nothing" I yelled

"It's not, look more closer" Yugi said

I raised my eye brow, I placed my hand on the wall and noticed that it was door. Quickly kicked the door down, I smirked as a stair case leading up. I ran up the stairs, Yugi cling onto me as I was running up. By the time I reached the next floor, a loud alarm was going off. I cursed under my breath.

"We have to hurry before the move Ryou" Yugi said

I nodded my head and followed the millennium ring as it pointed me in the direction down another corridor. Red lights flooded the hallway while the alarm blared out loud, I ran down the hallway. I could hear several people chasing after me

"Hurry Bakura, they are getting closer" Yugi said

"I know that" I hissed

One of the arrows pointed the right, I stopped and looked at door. It had a key code and a card slot, I growled under my breath. Looks like I will have to do this the old fashion way. Quickly I kicked down the door, it took a few kicks but the door finally came down. Yugi gasped, I looked up and my eyes widen.

Before us was an circular auditorium, lights were pointing a level below. The showed Ryou, strapped to a table a breathing mask covered his face while several IVs were attached to him. I quickly climbed down and rushed over to him but, I felt something pushed me back. I stopped and looked at Ryou…several of the machines were slowly being pushed away from Ryou.

"Yugi, is Ryou doing this" I asked

"Yes…he must have been doing this to keep those humans away" he said

I looked at Ryou, his fists were tightened. He seemed like he was trying to fight off sleep but was falling. I clutched my hands tighten and started walking toward him. Again I was forced back but, I kept pushing forward. As I kept getting closer and closer I only kept being pushed back with a stronger force.

"Keep going Bakura, you are almost there" Yugi said

"I know that" I growled

Within a few inches of Ryou's hand, I reached out and quickly grabbed his hand. The force disappear, I let a sigh of relief. Yugi jumped off my shoulder and started to shut off all of the machines. I removed the face mask , Ryou weakly opened his eyes for a moment then closed them. I stroked his hair gently, it seemed he wasn't hurt. Yugi took out the IVs .

"Will he be ok" I asked

"Yes, he was given a lot of drugs. It might take him awhile to come too" he said

"Either way, we are getting him out of here" I said

I picked up Ryou, holding him close to me. My head snapped up when I heard several guns click. I saw above staring at us where the men in black suits surrounding us from above, they held guns pointing at me. I growled darkly at them.

"Drop it, and you may live" One of them said

"No" I said firmly

All of them clicked their guns, I held Ryou close to me…looks like I hit the worst of my bad luck. Suddenly, several tear gas can were thrown by in front of the suits. The cans began to release white colored smoke. The suits were coughing heavily, one of the doors opened and Malik rushed over to me.

"Come on, lets go" he said

I nodded my head, right now isn't the time for questions. I rushed out of the room following Malik, he ran ahead of me. We ran twists and turns down the hallway, the voices of the suits weren't far behind. We reached an elevator, Malik pressed the button several times. I turned my backs towards him, I saw the suits running down. Malik pulled me into the elevator, but one of the suits grabbed onto Ryou. The door closed on the suit's arm. I growled and kicked the arm until he let go and pulled his arm back.

Slowly the elevator started to move up, I leaned against the wall and looked at Malik. He was also catching his breath.

"Why" I said

"…I still love you...but I love you enough to let you by with the person you love" he said

"Thanks Malik, I really owe you one" I said

"Yeah, you pay next time we get drinks" he said

"Sure thing" I said

The elevator stopped and opened its door, we ran out and into a parking garage. We both checked for any car that was open and we could use.

"Damn it, all of them are locked" I hissed

"Keeping looking Bakura, I'm sure there's one car unlocked" Yugi said

"The cat talks" Malik asked

"Yeah, Yugi is another alien and a good friend of Ryou's" I said

"Another alien, that is good" a voice said

We turned out heads to see another suit pointing a gun at me, I glared at him and held Ryou tightly. I noticed that his sleeve was torn, it was the same one that grabbed Ryou in the elevator.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid or I will put a bullet through your head" he said

"What do you want with Ryou" I asked

"To stop whatever threats this planet" he said

"Ryou is not a threat" Malik said

"Either way, our job watch Earth and to destroy whatever comes to take over our planet" he said as he clicked the gun

All of a sudden a white van ran over to the suit, the door opened to reveal Isis as the driver.

"Hurry, get in" she said

Without another word we got in quickly, Isis stepped on the gas and drove out of the garage. I looked back to Ryou, his eyes were slowly opening and closing.

"We need to go somewhere safe" I said

"But, where would that be. That suit said they watch the whole planet" Malik said

"Then he needs to leave this planet" Isis said

"…go to Domino lake" I said

"What's there?" Malik asked

"Ryou's pod, it's still in the lake" Yugi said

"That's if the suits still haven't gotten to it yet" Isis said

"Only I and Yugi know it's there" I said

Isis nodded, she pressed on the gas speed more and drove to the lake. Ryou slowly woke up, he weakly clutched my shirt. I looked at him worried.

"Don't worry Ryou, we are getting you and Yugi off this planet" I said

"No…not without you" he said weakly

"What?! Why am I going too" Yugi yelled

"…Look if you both don't leave they are going to kill both of you…I can't let that happen…" I said

"No…I love you" he said

He clutched my shirt more, afraid to let go of me. He looked me in the eye and was shedding silver tears. I hugged Ryou tightly, and did my best to hold back my tears. I kissed his forehead gently. Yugi hugged my arms tightly

"I love you too Ryou…but I don't want neither of you to get hurt. Please" I asked

"…Will you be ok" Yugi asked

"Yeah, I will be fine" I said

Yugi nodded his head to Ryou, with a heavy sigh Ryou nodded back. Isis slowly pulled the van up to the lake. Malik opened the door for me, I stepped out carrying Ryou towards the water. The silver haired alien clutched me tightly. I placed him on his feet, he looked me in the eyes once more.

"Bakura…please don't make me leave. I want to stay with you" he said

"Ryou…I love you with all my heart but, I can't let you stay if that meant you would be in danger" I said

He looked down at the ground, I gently grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. Ryou wrapped his arms around my neck and deepen the kiss even more. We remained like this for a few more minutes until we heard Malik yelling.

"Bakura, they are here" he yelled

I broke the kiss, we turned our heads to see the suits cars not too far from us. They were getting out of their cars and rushing towards us.

"Hurry, get to the pod" I said

"Bakura, I will come back. I promise I will come back for you" he said

"And take care of yourself Bakura" Yugi said

Ryou grabbed Yugi let out his wings and flew to the center of the lake. The suits had tackled me, Malik, and Isis down to the ground. I watched as a large silver sphere came out of the water, it opened in half Ryou got into the sphere. He sadly looked at me as the sphere closed, in a blinding flash of light the sphere disappeared. I sighed in relief…Ryou is safe…I looked up at the sky…farewell Ryou, I hope you come back soon.

I leaned against my rocking chair and looked at the lake, sixty years had passed since that night. I sipped on the glass of whiskey on the rocks. After the suits had tackled us down, the question us asking where Ryou was and where he was going. We gave them the same answer over and over , he left so he wouldn't be killed. After six months of being a prisoner they finally let us go. Sure I see the occasional every now and then but, by now they have left me, Isis, and Malik alone.

I slowly moved the chair back and forth, it made a small creak now and then. After the suits had let us go, our lives return to a somewhat normal. We had continued our job at the museums, I keep an eye out for any record of aliens, angels, or even fairies. But, history says they are myths or legends, no real evidence that they are real. The only thing that I have to prove they are is the millennium ring, I gently held the ring close to me.

Malik and Isis have grown old too. Isis had lived her life to the fullest, she had passed away in her sleep. Malik had been deeply upset about it but, accepted that she had a great life. Me and Malik are still good friends, we did try to date a few times. But, it never worked out between the both of us. We are better at friends than lovers.

I thought back to Ryou's promise, he said he promise to return someday. That was so many years ago, I wonder if he would ever return and keep his promise. I looked up at the crimson sky, they colors were slowly fading to a dark violet. What could take him so long to come back.

I sat in my chair for a few more hours as the night slowly came out, the stars in the sky glowed bright with silver light. I sighed heavily and got up from my chair, I don't feel like looking up at the stars tonight. I feel tired, an old man of eighty two like me needs his rest. I slowly began to walk back inside my home, suddenly a bright light flashed behind me. I turned around and my eyes widen at the sight before me.

A large ship was hovering above the lake, it was glowing with several different colors, in the middle of the ship a white light opened. Slowly a boy about twenty one years old came out, the only difference about this boy is he had large white wings coming out of his back. He wore a silver suit that covered him from neck to toe, circuit lines of gold glowed on the suit. I leaned against the door, my heart racing a thousand miles…this can't be.

The boy walked on the water, approaching me. My heart was racing more, I clutched my chest in pain. I thinking I am having a heart attack. The boy rushed over to me, he picked me up and held me in his arms. He looked at me and smiled gently…he is still the same…the same before he left.

"It's alright Bakura, I am back. Now it's my turn to save you" he said

My heart stopped, my eye sight slowly faded to pitch black darkness… I am dying…But at least I was able to see Ryou before I finally passed away. I tried to smile but, half of my body felt almost lightless. It feels like I am being lifted up to some unknown place.

It was strange but, it feels like I am in a pool of some unknown goo, I felt air being pumped into my body. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ryou watching me behind a tube. He smiled gently, he pressed a button on the wall next to the tube. The goo was drained out and an air mask was removed from my face. The tube opened up, I fell out of the tube but, Ryou caught me at the last minute.

"Are you ok Bakura" Ryou asked

"What happen, I thought I had died" I said

"You did but, I had transferred you into a different body. Your old body had reached its limit" he said

Ryou pressed another button on the wall, a large mirror like object moved up from the floor. I looked at the person Ryou was hold up. It was me but, when I was twenty two year old expect…I had wings like Ryou but, they were a soft grey color. The wings slowly moved around, I slowly stood up on my own and touched the new body.

"This is me" I said

"Yes, it took me some time but I was able to create a body for you that would last for many years" he said

I turned to Ryou, he smiled gently at me. I hugged Ryou tightly and kissed him deeply, Ryou wrapped his arms around my neck and held me close. We didn't break apart for what seemed like forever. I panted softly and held Ryou close to me.

"I missed you so much" I said

"I missed you too, I was so worried I didn't make it to you onto" he said

"I did say I would take care of myself" I chuckled softly

"Good because, we didn't travel to several different planets for nothing" someone said

I turned my head to see Yugi flying right next to me, I smiled gently and ruffled his hair a bit.

"And I missed you too, you little fairy" I said

"Hey stop it" Yugi whined

I chuckled softly and wrapped my arm around Ryou's waist, Ryou giggled softly and kissed my check.

"Where to now Ryou" I asked

"Anywhere you want Bakura" he said

"Well since you saw my planet, I would like to see yours" I said

"Alright, to my home planet then" he said

"Oh and Ryou" I said

"Yes Bakura' he said

"I love you beyond this world and to many more" I said

===The End===

Cat: ugh I am finally down with this series. I am so sorry everyone if this story wasn't the greatest. I tried my best to make a good sci fi story

Dark: you don't even watch anything with aliens

Cat: ==; I know but, I thought I could write a story about them

Ryou: you did your best Car

Cat: *hugs* thanks Ryou

Bakura: at least you could have wrote a lemon in one of the chapter

Cat: ==; shut up

Dark: *glares at Bakura*

Cat: once more, I'm sorry if this isn't the best story. I did my best to make it good *bows*

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
